Memori
by Nato Apple
Summary: Alibaba berharap hujan turun hari ini, agar ketika ia berjalan mengitari taman yang sama seperti hari itu, ia tak harus mencium aroma memori terakhirnya bersama Aladdin. Walau ia tahu, aroma itu akan terus melekat bersama embun di rerumputan./ficto gemino/biweeklyprompt#4


**Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warning(s)!: possibly OOC, non-human Point of View, ficto gemino, etc.**

**Untuk BiweeklyPrompt#4 dengan tema Geminto (Ficto Gemino) yaitu fanfiksi yang bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah ****juga **dari bawah ke atas, walau maknanya sudah berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Langit dipenuhi awan. Angin dingin berhembus melewati pepohonan. Seekor anjing berbulu pirang terdiam di rerumputan, menatap langit dengan mata penuh harapan.

_Hujan. Hujan. Ayo datanglah._

Cahaya di kelereng kuning milik anjing itu meredup.

Hari ini, langit akan cerah lagi. Sama seperti hari itu. Hari terakhirnya bersama orang yang paling disukainya. Saat terakhir ia merasakan pelukan dan senyum hangat bocah yang dijaganya.

Anjing pirang itu beranjak, menyusuri taman luas di halaman belakang rumah itu sekali lagi. Rumah di atas bukit dengan udara yang segar. Ia perhatikan setiap sudut lahan penuh rumput dan berbagai macam tanaman. Mengendus tiap titik yang pernah ia lalui bersama anak berambut kepang dalam ingatannya.

"_Alibaba. Aku akan memanggilmu Alibaba mulai sekarang!"  
_  
Kata-kata yang masih terngiang di telinga mamalia berkaki empat itu. Pertama kali bertemu bocah berambut biru itu di hari saat langit begitu bersih. Suara tawa ceria dan tepukan pelan di kepala sungguh melekat di hati si anjing penuntun. Dengan sukses membuatnya merasa rindu.

Anjing yang kini biasa dipanggil Alibaba itu kembali duduk di atas rerumputan. Jika saja bocah berkepang itu ada disini.

"_Jika kau lelah, beritahu aku. Aku akan duduk dimanapun kau ingin istirahat, Alibaba!"_

Selalu ramah. Selalu ceria. Selalu berusaha melakukan keisengan pada Alibaba. Anak laki-laki tuna netra bernama Aladdin yang terakhir dijaganya sangatlah berbeda.

Selalu semangat―_"Walau aku tak bisa gunakan mata, aku bisa lihat dengan tangan dan rasa."_ ―juga optimis. _"Kita akan selalu bersama sampai tua, Alibaba. Aku yakin!"_

Selalu..

Alibaba memejamkan matanya.

Terlalu banyak kepingan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat berharga dan selalu muncul di jalan setapak taman itu.

"_Alibaba.. Tetaplah disini, kumohon.."_

Alibaba mendongak, menatap awan yang berarak di langit. Jika saja hari itu hujan. Jika saja mereka tidak berjalan-jalan ke tempat biasanya. Jika saja Alibaba cukup cepat menyadari keadaan.

"_Terima kasih, Alibaba."_

Suara bisikan yang begitu lemah dan bau anyir yang menusuk dari bibir mungil itu benar-benar menjadi kepingan yang paling ingin dilupakan Alibaba. Namun senyuman terakhir di wajah Aladdin yang sangat pucat tak ingin ia lepas dari memorinya.

Ia menyesal tak bisa menggonggong lebih keras untuk meminta bantuan. Namun ia bersyukur bisa menemani Aladdin di saat terakhir anak itu memperlihatkan manik birunya.

Anign dingin berhembus di antara pepohonan. Membelai lembut bulu-bulu pirang seekor anjing yang berjalan pelan dalam kesendirian. Namun dengan hati yang tetap hangat, walau rangkaian kenangan manis dan pahit silih berganti mengambil tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Aladdin, anak laki-laki tuna netra dengan penyakit yang tak diketahui, akan selalu menjadi teman terbaik Alibaba. Bahkan walau anjing penjaga itu tak bisa lagi mengendus sisa-sisa keberadaannya._

* * *

_Curhat Author:  
_

_Fic geminto pertama saya yang sepertinya masih bolong sana-sini. Walaupun susah payah tapi jadinya cuma begini.. :_: (sampe bikin 5 fic percobaan yang semuanya failed)_

_Uh, buat yang kurang jelas, jadi latar belakang ceritanya Aladdin itu nggak bisa ngeliat karena penyakit yang nggak diketahui. Selama sisa hidupnya, dia pingin tinggal di tempat yang sejuk. Alibaba -yang adalah seekor anjing khusus penuntun tuna netra- dikirim ke rumah tempat Aladdin tinggal untuk menjaga dia sampe Aladdin ngga ada._

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir membaca fic ini hingga akhir :)


End file.
